Linear voltage regulators may regulate an output voltage. For example, a linear voltage regulator may output a voltage of 5 volts using a supplied voltage of 10 volts. A low-dropout (LDO) regulator may regulate an output voltage that is close to a supplied voltage. For instance, an LDO regulator may output a voltage of 5 volts using a supplied voltage of 5.5 volts. In any case, it may be desirable for linear voltage regulators, such as LDO regulators, to have a high dynamic performance (e.g., quickly achieve a regulated voltage), no load stability (e.g., regulate the output voltage with a small load current or no load current), and have a low current consumption (e.g., low quiescent current).